


Как рождаются звезды

by madchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль заходит в один из снов Дина и видит не то, что ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как рождаются звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars are Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246570) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Destiel 2016. Бета AnnaSota.

Кастиэль уже бывал во снах Дина, однако на этот раз все иначе.

Когда он присоединяется, Дин наблюдает за визуальным представлением рождения Вселенной.

Кастиэль смотрит. Современная наука не создала единую картину появления Вселенной, поэтому Дину не стоит сидеть и смотреть одну из версий этого события.

– Ты не должен этого видеть, – говорит он Дину.

– Кас, – зовет он, совсем не удивленный его появлению.

– Почему ты это видишь?

Дин пожимает плечами:

– Не знаю, это все мое подсознание. Думаю, я вытащил все оттуда.

Перед ним разворачивается момент создания ангелов.

Дин задумчиво наблюдает, как рождаются огромные шары света, окруженные ослепительным сиянием, а потом со свистом уносятся прочь, выполняя свои первые поручения.

Первые четыре шара – огромные и величественные; за ними следуют шары поменьше, чей свет уходит в другую часть спектра.

Один из длинной череды одинаковых шаров светит сильнее и ярче остальных.

Дин останавливает представление и указывает на застывшее сияние благодати.

– Смотри, Кас. Это ты, – с нежностью произносит он.

Кастиэль не отрывает взгляда: свет стал бы удивительно реалистичным представлением о внешнем виде его истинной формы, если та была создана для существа, живущего всего в четырех измерениях и полностью полагающегося на визуальное восприятие.

Дин продолжает нежно улыбаться, глядя на сияющую массу света.

Кастиэль… не знает, что об этом думать.

***

Перед Дином продолжается начало Творения. Кастиэль одно мгновение колеблется при виде сюрприза (или даже чуда), когда пространство-время вокруг «него» идет рябью, а «он» получает легкий толчок, отправляющий его в нужное направление.

Свечение, издаваемое Кастиэлем, несомненно, ошеломляет.

– Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? – спрашивает Дин, пока Кастиэль размышляет, случалось ли происходящее перед ними на самом деле; как и у всех ангелов, воспоминания о его создании смешаны, растеряны и полны благоговейного трепета.

Услышав слова Дина, Кастиэль втягивает в себя воздух – в котором не нуждается.

– Нет, – тихо отвечает он; по его мнению, это та вещь, которую он бы знал.

– Ну, это правда, – говорит Дин со сложным выражением на лице: в нем смешаны любовь, боль и странное знание. – Серьезно, чувак. Это правда.

Признание заставляет что-то в благодати Кастиэля загореться вдвойне ярко.

– Спасибо, Дин.

Тот фыркает и качает головой, и Кастиэль задумывается, стоило ли ему дать другой ответ, но Дин поднимает на него взгляд и усмехается:

– Никогда не меняйся, Кас.

Кастиэль возвращает свое внимание к представлению о начале Вселенной.

Рождаются звезды.

– Знаешь, – голос Дина раздается за спиной, – иногда то, что ты ищешь, находится прямо перед тобой. Ты просто должен это понять.

Кастиэль не успевает обернуться и спросить, что Дин имеет в виду, – сон мерцает и рассеивается, а Кастиэль оказывается внезапно выброшенным из него, потому что Дин просыпается.

***

Кастиэль некоторое время обдумывает слова Дина, желая понять их значение, но смысл ускользает от него.

Он на время откладывает эту загадку и расправляет крылья, продолжая искать Отца.

Кастиэль не замечает едва осязаемое тепло от амулета в кармане своего плаща.


End file.
